A Game and Payback
by Magicaru
Summary: M rated! KakashixOC.  Kakashi should know not to play games with Fei...


"Mmm! Kakashi!" Fei moaned loudly as he arched his back off the wall. 

It was four in the morning and Kakashi and Fei were busy having kinky vertical sex. The occasion? Well...it had been a week since Fei got to Japan.

Kakashi had taken him out to a nightclub to celebrate and somehow Fei had ended up pressed between Kakashi and his living room wall. 

"A-ah! Kakashi...stop..!" Fei wriggled against the wall trying to separate their bodies. 

"Stop? Do you really want me to stop?" Kakashi asked as he sucked on Fei's neck. 

"Ahh...yes!" Fei gasped as Kakashi bit down on his neck. 

"Well then..." Kakashi pulled back from Fei with a smirk, "beg for it." 

Fei's eyes flew open as Kakashi punctuated his statement by grinding roughly into Fei. He growled as a wave of raw pleasure ran through him. After the waves stopped he was left panting and looking at Kakashi's smirk. 

"Y-you bastard." Fei said as he panted. 

"Oh? You don't seem to be complaining." Kakashi said and reached down and cupped Fei's clothed member in his hand. 

Fei melted right there and then. He clawed into Kakashi's back as his member was fisted. Kakashi kept his rhythm slow and steady and at the same time attacked Fei's ears.

Fei couldn't take the teasing anymore. A low moan drew through his throat as he came into his jeans. His body shivered with waves of sweet pleasure.

Fei rested his head against the wall and peered open an eye to look at Kakashi.  
He couldn't help but be turned on by the sight he was met with.

During the process, Fei had succeeded in removing Kakashi's shirt, leaving his sculpted chest uncovered.

Fei knew that Kakashi was popular among both men and women and Fei couldn't blame them. Kakashi had the body of Adonis. Every muscle was perfectly chiseled, as were the features of his handsome face.

Fei's eyes followed the beads of sweat that ran freely down Kakashi's uncovered front and he unconsciously licked his lips. 

Kakashi smirked as he watched Fei observe him. Kakashi knew that he was good looking but he couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious as Fei's eyes ran over him.

The first thought he had when he first met Fei was, easy fuck.

Though Fei quickly proved him wrong, he might have looked like a submissive then but his thoughts were many times deeper than Kakashi's. And he was the one who had a diploma in philosophy.

Even though being gay, Fei had high moral standards. He was from a high class family, well mannered, and he never slept around. He rarely gave his trust to anybody so Kakashi had been honored when Fei had allowed a relationship between them. Even though Fei had made it clear that he wasn't looking for love, he just needed someone who could provide moral support and maybe physical sometimes.

Kakashi had gladly accepted, thinking it would be like they were friends with benefits but he had soon regretted it.

His feelings for Fei had started changing. He had started appreciating the smaller male in ways that he had never cared about anyone. He took notice of Fei's beauty and personality. And soon, Kakashi had fallen in love.

He, of course, hadn't said anything because he knew that when he did it would be the end. He didn't want their delicate relationship to shatter, so he kept his feelings to himself.

That's why even though what they were doing at the moment meant so much more for him than for Fei, he tried to keep everything superficial. 

"Kakashi?" Fei's voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

Kakashi looked into Fei's golden brown eyes that were filled with concern. 

"Kakashi are you okay?" Fei cocked an eyebrow and put his hand to Kakashi's forehead. 

Kakashi closed his eyes, and relished for a moment the feeling of Fei's warm skin against his own. Then he took Fei's hand and wrapped his tongue around the small digits.

Fei blushed and his gaze turned heated again. 

"Hey little pup, what if we play a game?" Kakashi smirked deviously as he watched Fei shiver in excitement. 

"Let's see who can make who beg for it first." Kakashi said as he let go of Fei's fingers. 

"What do I get out of this?" Fei asked as he watched Kakashi start unbuckling his pants. 

"Hmmm...we'll deal with that later." 

And Kakashi got rid of his pants, "Ready?" 

Fei nodded eagerly as Kakashi pulled down his boxers leaving his large member out in the open. Fei started purring as Kakashi came towards him.

Fei looked up from his kneeling position on the floor. Kakashi loomed above him in all his glory, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Suck." Kakashi ordered. 

Fei gladly complied and rose up to face Kakashi's member.

He blew hot air on it before running his tongue over the head.

Kakashi groaned in approval and Fei proceeded. He slowly ran his tongue along the underside of Kakashi's cock, starting from his sacks, all the way to the tip, and back down. All the while, Kakashi had his eyes closed and was enjoying the moment.

Fei finally grabbed Kakashi's member with his long fingers and gave it a rough pump.  
Kakashi gasped and thrust into Fei's hand.

Fei kept pumping Kakashi until he felt the vein on the underside start to pulse and then he let go. Kakashi groaned annoyingly and looked at Fei as he stood.

Golden brown eyes looked into dark grey ones, lust swirling in both gazes.

Fei stepped away from Kakashi and slowly took his shirt off, his pants and underwear followed, leaving him exposed to Kakashi's eyes.

Kakashi took a step forward and tried to grab Fei but Fei evaded him and layed down on the couch that was facing Kakashi.

He splayed his legs open, exposing himself, and then his hand trailed down his chest. He touched his nipples, teasing them hard and then his hands traveled further down.

One lay rested on the base of his member and the other went further down to Fei's entrance.

Kakashi growled deep in his throat as he watched Fei playing with himself. He felt his blood start rushing and his member straining but he was concentrated on Fei.

Fei started slowly pumping his semi-hard cock and he thrust a finger into his entrance. His eyes scrunched closed in a second of pain and then they opened and met with Kakashi's again. His pumping was starting to get harder and his body starting thrusting against his fingers.

Fei's eyes closed and he let out a moan of pleasure, his fingers had found his prostrate. He pumped one final time and then looked straight at Kakashi. 

And as his body shuddered with his climax his mouth opened to say, "Kakashi." 

Kakashi's control broke right then and there, and before Fei had time to slip away, Kakashi flipped him over on his stomach. 

"Oh? Is there something you want Ka-ka-shi?" Fei said pronouncing Kakashi's name in a sultry manner. 

"Fuck you Ookamika." Kakashi frowned in mock anger. 

Fei smirked and then reached his hands behind him to spread his cheeks, "Be my guest." 

Kakashi needed no other encouragement and proceeded to ravage the younger male.

-

That night resulted in one more round of couch sex, two in bed, and a final one in the shower.

Fei woke up the next morning with the bright sun in his eyes. He shut his eyes and turned away from the window, then opened his eyes again.

He smiled softly as he saw Kakashi, deep in sleep, he probably wouldn't be waking up for another couple of hours.

Fei slowly got off the bed and winced at the slight pain in his lower back. Fei had always been small in frame and Kakashi's cock was a monster, so he still hadn't got used to being stretched that much.

He limped to the kitchen and looked in the fridge for something to eat.

An hour and a half later, Fei had eaten, showered, and gotten dressed. He was currently sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

He looked up when he heard Kakashi come into the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." Fei grinned as he took in Kakashi's disheveled appearance. 

"Mmmm mmm m mmmm." Kakashi murmured and put coffee in a pot. 

"So...since I seem to have won our game yesterday, you are going to accompany me to buy school supplies." Fei said as he put down the newspaper. 

"School supplies?" 

"Yes. I told you I would be starting school next week." 

"Mmm, okay." Kakashi said and sat down at the table. 

"And maybe on our way back we could stop by PCP...I saw a little toy that piqued my interest." 

Fei smirked as he saw Kakashi's reaction to him mentioning the sex shop. 

"Oh no! You know I hate using sex toys! Hell no!" 

"Oh I think not darling...I won our game after all." Fei stood and looked down at Kakashi. "And even though I hate to say this, my cock isn't nearly as big as yours...so maybe a nice dildo would be nice...after all, I have to pay you back for last night." 

Kakashi paled as he watched Fei head for the room. And in the room Fei had a sly smirk on his face.

That would teach Kakashi not to play with him.


End file.
